My Knight in Shining Leather
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Bay and Emmet have been dating for a few months and things are going great. He even taught her sign language, but what happens when a snobby girl makes comments about Emmett's deafness? Please read and review. Oneshot. Rated for slight language.


**Haven't posted anything in forever! No inspiration. But Switched at Birth is my new favorite show, and I ship Bemmett (Bay/Emmett) all the way! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Switched at Birth, ABC Family, or any of its affiliates. **

**WARNING: There will be slight spoilers to Episode 6! If you haven't seen it **

**1) You suck.**

**2) Go watch it, then come back and read and review this fic!**

**Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome. (But I prefer positive reviews ****J )**

General POV (thoughts in italics)

Bay Kennish was sitting on her bed, thinking about nothing and everything, while listening to a Papa Roach CD that Daphne had let her borrow. In the last 6 months, things had changed drastically. It all started with the whole being switched at birth thing, which was a shock; but all the other stuff that came after it was sometimes an even bigger shock. Like her biological mother being a beautiful, intelligent, down- to- earth person. Or Daphne being really nice and cool too.

But the biggest, and most pleasant surprise came in the form of a fiery haired, sparkly eyed deaf guy named Emmett. Bay had, just as any female would, noticed his perfect smile and clear blue eyes right off the bat. She hadn't, however, known about the sarcastic, helpful nature that brewed beneath. She thought it was so nice of Emmett to take the time to help her find her father, long charade- esque conversations included. Then, as she spent time with him, she realized he was always like that. He was patient and kind, but he had a passionate soul. Bay could tell.

She had spent the last four and a half months having her new boyfriend; yes boyfriend, Emmett, teach her sign language. With the help of Daphne and Regina, her mother, father, and Toby had learned it as well.

Her musings about all of the great changes in her life stopped suddenly, when she thought she heard a horn outside. She turned off her music and listened, but she didn't hear anything. She turned the music back on and looked at the clock.

_Emmett's ten minutes late for our date. _She thought. _He's never late._

Deciding to ignore her boyfriend's sudden lack of punctuality for the time being, she flopped back down on her bed and shut her eyes.

She heard her cell phone vibrate in her purse, so she jumped up to get it. Looking at the screen, she saw that it was a text from Emmett.

**I've honked the horn like ten times. I thought I was the deaf one here.**

Bay grinned at the quip and walked over to her bedroom window. She pulled up the blinds and looked out.

_There he is. My knight in shining leather…_ Bay mused and grabbed her purse.

**I'll be down in a minute.** She texted him back and bolted downstairs and out the back door.

"What took so long?" Emmett signed as Bay walked towards him. He tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't help smiling when she looked at him.

"I was listening to music, and I couldn't hear the horn. Sorry." Bay signed. Her movements were a bit slower and more uncertain than Emmett's, but they were improving every day.

Emmett shook his head at her in a joking way and handed her his spare motorcycle helmet. Bay rolled her eyes and buckled the helmet strap under her chin, being careful not to let it pull her hair. She had learned that early on in their relationship.

Emmett started up the bike, and they were off. Bay usually let him decide where they went, because signing to him while he was driving was pretty much impossible, not to mention dangerous.

He pulled into the parking lot of a local coffee shop that Bay had told him about, where a lot of Buckner Hall kids hung out.

Bay got off the bike, took off her helmet, and handed it to Emmett. She began to head for the door, but she felt Emmett's hand on her wrist.

"I forgot to do something when I picked you up." He signed fluidly.

"What?" Bay signed back, before his lips captured her's in a short kiss.

When they had pulled away, Bay let out a breath before signing, "You're such a dork."

Emmett pretended to look offended as he grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles, and led her through the door of the coffee shop.

All eyes were on them as the entered the shop, ordered their drinks, and sat down. Most of the other patrons were Buckner Hall kids that had once been associated with Bay. They had all noticed that Bay was no longer interested in the same things they were, and all of her friends attributed it to her new boyfriend.

One of her former friends, Sarah, came over to the table where Bay was sitting with Emmett. She paused for a moment when she noticed Bay using sign language to speak with Emmett.

"Hey, Bay. I haven't seen you here in a while." Sarah said, reaching out to touch Bays arm as she came up beside her.

"Oh, hey, Sarah." Bay said, getting up to give her a friendly hug.

"How've you been?" Sarah asked, making a point to angle her head toward Emmett when she asked.

"Fine…Oh! Right. This is Emmet, my boyfriend." Bay answered, understanding what Sarah meant, and signing the last sentence so Emmett would know to follow the conversation as it shifted to him.

Like the gentleman he tried to be, even around Bay's snooty Buckner Hall friends, Emmet stood up beside his girlfriend and gave Sarah a friendly wave and smile.

"Hi." Sarah said shortly in Emmett's direction and shifted her attention back to Bay.

"So, how are you?" Bay asked, attempting to ignore the fact that Sarah had done the snobby equivalent of spitting in Emmett's face.

"Fine. Me and some of the girls want to talk to you in private. Come to our table?" Sarah asked, while implying that it was more of an order that a request.

Not wanting to cause drama, Bay signed to Emmett that she would only take a minute. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and signed a quick "OK."

Bay gave Emmett's hand a squeeze as she walked to her doom. As she reached the table of all of her former friends, Bay felt like she was headed to the gallows. She tried to play it cool as she and Sarah sat down.

"So, Bay. I'm actually the one who wanted to talk to you." A girl named Clover said, with slightly clenched teeth.

"Okay… so talk." Bay answered, wanting nothing more than to run back to Emmett and beg for him to protect her from the mean girls, but she stood her ground.

"I'll just get right to the point." Clover said. "What's going on with you lately? I know that you've gone through some family drama lately. I get it, but what's with this guy you're with?"

"What does Emmett have to do with anything?" Bay asked, getting defensive, as she tended to do when anyone said anything negative about Emmett.

"It's just that it seems strange. All of a sudden, you're using sign language and riding around on the back of some deaf kid's motorcycle! Doesn't it bother you?" Clover said.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Bay asked, struggling to keep her voice level when she heard Clover refer to Emmett as 'some deaf kid'.

"The fact that he can't even talk to you?" Clover demanded.

"Emmett talks to me everyday." Bay said, trying to remember what Regina and Daphne always tell her: That when she hears people make misconceptions about deaf culture, she should explain it to them calmly, and avoid lashing out.

Bay looked around the table. All of the girls, including Sarah had their eyes cast down at their coffees, not saying anything.

"You know what I mean. You've never heard his voice." Clover said.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?" Bay asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Doesn't the whole talking issue bother you at all?" Clover asked.

"Nope. But I know that the talking issue between you and your boyfriend must drive you nuts." Bay said condescendingly. She had had enough of Clover's bitchy attitude and was getting ready to knock her down a peg or two.

"What do you mean? Me and Brecht don't have a talking issue." Clover said, crossing her arms in a challenging way.

"Sure you do." Bay began, standing up and leaning down a few inches from Clover's face. "He only talks to you when he wants to get in your pants." Bay smirked, straightened up, and smoothed out her clothes.

Clover just sat in her chair, dumfounded. She watched as Bay turned to walk away and managed to choke out, "I'm not finished talking to you, Bay. Get back here."

Bay turned back to her and used sign language to say, "I'm done with you. Forever, you poisonous little bitch."

Emmett grinned and jumped up to wrap his arms around her when she got back to the table.

Once she had use of her hands again, Bay signed, "What was that about?"

Emmett signed back, "You were facing me when you let Clover have it, and I'm really good at reading lips."

Bay grinned at her boyfriend and signed, "Will you take me somewhere?"

"Anywhere in particular?" Emmett signed back.

"Just away from here. It's times like these when I notice all the other girls that stare at you." Bay signed with a flirtatious grin.

Emmett chuckled silently and pulled her out the door.

"Your sign language gets even better when you're telling someone off." Emmett signed before they got on his bike.

Bay pushed his chest playfully and added the sign for "Thank you." with a shake of her head.

That night, the two spent an extra ten minutes making out in the drive way; but that was okay, because they had left ten minutes late.

**Let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I like it or not. This will be a one- shot, but I might write another Switched at Birth fic if this one goes over well and inspiration strikes. Love and Hugs!**


End file.
